Whisper
by Nayru A
Summary: Ryo es el viajero interdimensional, viaja a travez de las cuatro realidades... se fue años atras, ahora regresa solo para terminar lo que empezo. Songfic con la canción de Evanescence del mismo nombre... Reviews!


Hola! Aqui estoy con otro fic, ahora un songfic, el que haya escuchado esta cancion sabra mas o menos entonces de que habla, y el que no... pues entonces que tambien lo lea.  
  
*****  
  
Whisper  
  
La pelirroja caminaba por el parque, ya era tarde y tenía que llegar a su casa, donde la esperaba su madre y su abuela. Habia cambiado mucho en varios años, ya no era tan ahombrada como cuando niña, incluso podría decirse que vestía como una, ya que en esos momentos traía un pantalón negro a la cadera con su respectiva cadena colgando, y una blusa blanca con cuello en V, un par de cadenas con dijes y una gargantilla de cuentas que le había dado una amiga; su cabello rojo iba recogido en una coleta, con un par de flequillos a los lados y con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, todo eso complementado con una gabardina negra que siempre traía aunque hiciera calor. Sus hermosos ojos violeta estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, que miraban fijamente hacia la nada. Su mente se encontraba en otro lado, no en la tierra, ella miraba hacia arriba como si le faltara algo, aunque lo negara, en el fondo a ella le faltaba su chispa de alegria.  
  
- Por qué te tuviste que regresar... no era tu obligacion...  
  
// Catch me as I fall (Atrápame mientras caigo)  
  
// Say you're here and it's all over now (Dime que estás aquí y que todo ha terminado ahora)  
  
Su alegría se había regresado al Digimundo años antes, cuando encontraron una puerta abierta al azar, habían entrado los dos, junto con los demas, y antes de que la cerraran, el decidió quedarse para buscar un contrincante digno de pelear contra su poderoso Digimon. Ella tenía catorce años en ese entonces... entonces su mirada se había vuelto mas sombría, mas triste... inclusive sus amigos, los que había creido que eran sus amigos, se habían alejado de ella. Incluso su mejor amigo, aquel chico de cabello azul marino que unos años atras le había reclamado el porqué de su comportamiento, y ella le respondio fuertemente. Todo en ella estaba mal, aunque fisicamente estuviera sana, fuerte y dura, sicologicamente ella estaba mal, sus pensamientos no daban para mas y a veces hacían que le doliera la cabeza.  
  
- Si tan solo pudiese sacarte de mi mente...  
  
// Speaking to the atmosphere (Hablándole a la atmósfera)  
  
// No one's here and I fall into myself (No hay nadie aquí y me divido en mi misma)  
  
De repente un temblor muy fuerte hizo que se cayera al suelo, cayendo sentada en la dura banqueta, para poder mirar una luz verdosa que salió del cielo. No podía creerlo, por mas que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que después de cuatro años la puerta se había vuelto a abrir. ¿Acaso era posible que alguien hubiese escuchado su sentimiento mas profundo?  
  
Se levantó y corrio hacia donde se encontraba la luz, aunque al parecer nadie mas que ella se había dado cuenta de la presencia de dicha luz, ya que las personas, los coches, todos estaban metidos en sus respectivas actividades, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Su coleta y su gabardina se movían al ritmo en que ella estaba corriendo hacia dicha luz,  
  
- ¿Sera posible que solamente yo pueda verla? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el no tenerte si tanto te odie?  
  
// This truth drives me into madness (Esta realidad me vuelve loca)  
  
// I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away (Sé que puedo detener el dolor si lo deseo)  
  
Pasaba por las calles, por los callejones, no le importaba que casi la atropellaran los coches, ella tenía que estar frente a esa luz antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo, y en caso de que estuviera cerrandose iba a entrar, sin importarle lo que sucediera. Corrió hasta que llegó al lugar de dicha luz verdosa, que se elevaba hacia el cielo en un camino indefinido. En un pequeño impulso usó su mano para tocar la luz. No pasaba nada, no se desintegró ni nada, pero tampoco la elevó. Maldijo dentro de si misma, después de tanto tiempo esperando que la puerta se volviera a abrir y no pasaba nada. Dentro de ella su cabeza era un caos, la puerta... su alegría... su tristeza... todo estaba revuelto en ella. Otro temblor la sacó de balance y volvió a caer, aunque no pudo disimular el coraje que sentía para con ella misma; después de todo el tiempo que esperó para volverlo a ver y no pasaba nada.  
  
Una fuerza misteriosa la jaló sin que ella se diera cuenta, mas comenzó a escuchar una voz interior que la insitaba a ser fuerte y enfrentar su realidad.  
  
- No va a regresar... hazte a la idea... no volveras a verlo...  
  
- ¿A quien no vas a volver a ver?  
  
// Don't turn away (No me des la espalda)  
  
// Don't give in to the pain (No te entregues al dolor)  
  
// Don't try to hide (No intentes ocultarte)  
  
// Though they're screaming your name (Aunque estén gritando tu nombre)  
  
Esa voz... era reconocible a pesar del tiempo, tenía ese toque varonil que hacía que ella se volviera loca tan solo al escucharlo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la Tierra, ahora estaba en un terreno arenoso y lleno de rocas, al cual reconoció como el digimundo; y frente a ella, estaba el, mirandola fijamente con sus ojos azul profundo y extendiendole su mano derecha para que se levantara. Aun era como lo recordaba, aunque un poco mas alto, con pantalón café y una camisa roja con cuello, además de una cazadora de color negro rodeandole la cintura. Si, aun era mas o menos como lo recordaba. Ella aceptó su ofrecimiento de ayuda, con tal de levantarse de esa tierra polvorienta, asi que tomó la mano del chico y logró levantarse, para poder verlo mejor. El la miró entonces, viendo su cambio radical, pero mas bien posó su vista en los ojos violeta de la pelirroja.  
  
- Eres tu... - ella intentaba articular palabra alguna - lograste sobrevivir todo este tiempo...  
  
- Ya lo sabes, cuando tu vienes yo ya voy - respondió el - y cuando llego ya me he ido...  
  
- Sigues siendo igual de positivo...  
  
- Y tu sigues siendo la misma salvaje de siempre... hay cosas que no cambian... como te habras dado cuenta...  
  
// Don't close your eyes (No cierres los ojos)  
  
// God knows what lies behind them (Dios sabe lo que yace detrás de ellos)  
  
// Don't turn out the light (No apagues la luz)  
  
// Never sleep never die (Nunca duermas, nunca mueras)  
  
Una explosion sobrevino de repente, haciendo que el chico se lanzara con todo y pelirroja al suelo. Polvo y viento por todas partes nublaban la vista de ambos, aunque solamente alcanzaban a distinguir una sombra a lo lejos. A pesar del polvo y de la gran tolvanera ambos lograron ver a lo que parecía un digimon a lo lejos, que decia cosas que ella no entendía, pero que al parecer el chico entendía demasiado bien, una voz tenebrosa que se escuchaba por todo el digimundo.  
  
- No intentes ocultarte... por mas que corras... te encontrare...  
  
Una esfera de energía fue creada por dicho digimon malingno, que apuntaba directamente hacia donde estaba la joven pareja que aun seguía en la arena, y fue lanzada con mucha fuerza hacia ellos. El joven castaño se aferro a la pelirroja, que cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal.  
  
- No te preocupes - le susurró el en voz baja - no dejare que te pase nada... te lo juro...  
  
Mas el golpe no ocurrió, ella abrió los ojos y se vió rodeada por los brazos del joven, ambos sobre la arena, sintiendo ambos sus respectivos miedos. El se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo, para ver como un digimon de colores negro y gris que peleaba arduamente contra el digimon extraño.  
  
- Ciberdramon! Velocidad Extrema! - mencionó el joven, a la vez que pasaba una carta por el D-Arc.  
  
El digimon negro y gris refunfuñó, pero aceptó el impulso extra que le daba su Tamer, mientras este se llevaba a la pelirroja corriendo hacia un lugar seguro.  
  
- Que esta pasando Ryo? - preguntó la chica de ojos violetas.  
  
- Es Millenniumon - respondió el castaño - regreso de nuevo... por venganza...  
  
- Entonces por qué estoy aqui? - preguntó la pelirroja enfrentandose al castaño, con ojos desafiantes y tomandolo del cuello - Explicamelo de una buena vez, porque no le veo el caso si no voy a luchar...  
  
// I'm frightened by what I see (Estoy atemorizada por lo que veo)  
  
// But somehow I know (Pero de alguna manera sé)  
  
// That there's much more to come (Que mucho más está por venir)  
  
- No le veo el caso de que te empieces a quejar - respondió el castaño - si estas aqui es por algo, no en vano te llame...  
  
- Que tu me llamaste? Explicate de una vez Akiyama? - la pelirroja lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa aun mas - Esta bien que yo haya querido verte, pero no es para que me llames a la fuerza...  
  
- Lo admitiste Rika... querias verme... y me alegra que hayas acudido a mi...  
  
El castaño sonrió para desgracia de la pelirroja, que quedó hipnotizada sin darse cuenta de dicha sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que echaba de menos y que extrañamente la hacia feliz cuando mas lo necesitaba. Mas Millenniumon no se daba por vencido al pelear con Cyberdramon, que aunque estaba en su etapa campeon le daba competencia al digimon de etapa mega, aunque al parecer eso no era suficiente.  
  
- Ryo necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo!! - gritó Cyberdramon, de manera que su Tamer lo escuchara claramente - deja de andar echando novia y ven a ayudarme!!  
  
- Voy! - gritó el castaño a su digimon, para luego poner sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, acercandose lentamente a ella - Quedate aqui, no te vayas a meter, que esto va a estar muy feo...  
  
// Immobilized by my fear (Inmovilizada por mi miedo)  
  
// And soon to be blinded by tears (Y pronto me cegarán las lágrimas)  
  
// I can stop the pain if I will it all away (Puedo detener el dolor si lo deseo)  
  
- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto - respondió la pelirroja, acercandose a su vez al tamer legendario - No se por qué estoy aqui, pero se que Renamon vendra para ayudarte...  
  
- No te rindas Rika... no se porque motivo estes aqui, pero yo se uno - respondió el joven castaño, tomando el rostro de la chica con sus manos - que no puedo morir sin decirte que te amo...  
  
Le dio un corto beso en los labios, antes de salir corriendo a ayudar a su digimon acompañante. Tomó una carta de color rojo de su deck, antes de deslizarla por su D-Arc, en cuanto lo hizo una luz dorada resplandeció en el cielo, Cyberdramon regreso a su etapa de novato, Monodramon, e inmediatamente se combinaron en la evolución, dicha luz dio lugar a Justimon, la fusion de Cyberdramon y su Tamer. Millenniumon comenzó a atacar de nuevo, mas no era rival para Justimon, aunque aun asi, Rika tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, y no se equivocó, cuando menos lo pensó vio como el enemigo le daba un fuerte golpe a Justimon y lo lanzaba fuertemente hacia el suelo.  
  
- Digievolucionó... sin necesidad de Calumon... - susurro Rika para si misma, en voz baja.  
  
- Akiyama... tu destino soy yo... ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? - repetía el digimon enemigo, con su misma voz tenebrosa y maligna - Hazlo de una vez y renuncia a todo lo demas... se uno conmigo...  
  
- Jamas! No renunciare a lo que creo! - mencionó Ryo desde el interior de Justimon - yo solo estoy aqui para derrotarte esta vez para siempre!  
  
// Don't turn away (No me des la espalda)  
  
// Don't give in to the pain (No te entregues al dolor)  
  
// Don't try to hide (No intentes ocultarte)  
  
// Though they're screaming your name (Aunque estén gritando tu nombre)  
  
Muy dentro de si la pelirroja deseaba el triunfo del joven castaño; deseaba que Renamon estuviese ahi, con ella, para poder ayudar a Justimon, aunque eso quiza podría ser imposible ya que no sabía donde se encontraba su compañera. Comenzaba a consumirse en su desgracia, mostrando su miedo mas profundo, la soledad la llamaba muy dentro de si, intentando empujar ese sentimiento que había renacido en ella al encontrar a Ryo de nuevo.  
  
- "No te rindas Ryo... no te rindas..."  
  
Cerró los ojos y apretó su puño al sentirse impotente por no poder hacer nada... si tan solo Renamon estuviera con ella... Renamon...  
  
// Don't close your eyes (No cierres los ojos)  
  
// God knows what lies behind them (Dios sabe lo que yace detrás de ellos)  
  
// Don't turn out the light (No apagues la luz)  
  
// Never sleep never die (Nunca duermas, nunca mueras)  
  
Incluso parecía que escuchaba su voz, a lo lejos pero que la escuchaba firme y claramente cerca de ella, sacandola de su trance depresivo al cual había entrado momentos antes.  
  
- Aqui estoy Rika... a tu lado...  
  
- Renamon...  
  
No era un sueño, ahi estaba su digimon acompañante, listo para la batalla, aunque a su Tamer le faltaban sus cartas para la digievolución. Pero si Ryo había logrado digievolucionar a Justimon sin necesidad de Calumon, ella tambien podría digievolucionar a Sakuyamon, aunque le faltaba una carta azul para que Renamon digievolucionara a su forma campeon.  
  
- "Las cartas de Ryo... eso es...."  
  
Ni tarda ni perezosa tomó la carta roja que Ryo había deslizado por su D- Arc, aunque entonces cayo en cuenta de que no le serviría de nada, ya que ella no traía su D-Arc consigo. Ya se había rendido antes de tiempo.  
  
// Fallen angels at my feet (Los ángeles caídos a mis pies)  
  
// Whispered voices at my ear (Susurraron a mi oído)  
  
// Death before my eyes (Muerte ante mis ojos)  
  
// Lying next to me I fear (Me temo que yace a mi lado)  
  
// She beckons me shall I give in (Ella me hace señas me rendiré)  
  
// Upon my end shall I begin (En mi final empezaré)  
  
// Forsaking all I've fallen (Abandonando todo he caido)  
  
// For I rise to meet the end (Para levantarme y encontrar el final)  
  
Renamon se paró junto a ella, intentando infundirle confianza a su tamer, la cual estaba incada en la desertica arena, con su vista hacia abajo... rindiendose... esperando su final...  
  
- Rika...  
  
Su tamer no le respondía, parecía inmersa en su mundo, su solitario y melancolico mundo. Entonces escuchó unas voces... que solamente ella podía escuchar.  
  
"No te rindas antes de tiempo... todavia tienes mucho porque luchar...saca lo que tienes dentro de ti y usalo..."  
  
Levanto la vista y se quitó su gabardina, miró al frente, donde Justimon peleaba duramente contra Millenniumon por el bienestar de las dimensiones, y a pesar de no tener D-Arc, la pelirroja deslizó su dedo por la orilla de la carta, dandose cuenta de que estaba algo filosa.  
  
- "Podría ser... es roja... al igual que la sangre..."  
  
- Renamon, preparate - mencionó la chica, a la vez que deslizaba la carta rapidamente por su muñeca izquierda, causandole una cortada algo profunda.  
  
Su sangre comenzó a fluir lentamente, mas el efecto no se hizo esperar; una energía las rodeó y las elevó por los cielos, provocando entonces que dicho digimon se fusionara con su tamer, formando asi su etapa mega: Sakuyamon. Justimon se dio cuenta de dicha digievolución, y dentro de si se alegro de aquello.  
  
// Don't turn away (No me des la espalda)  
  
// Don't give in to the pain (No te entregues al dolor)  
  
// Don't try to hide (No intentes ocultarte)  
  
// Though they're screaming your name (Aunque estén gritando tu nombre)  
  
- Sabia que estabas aqui con un proposito, eso no lo dude nunca - respondió el castaño desde el fondo de su digimon.  
  
Sakuyamon no dudo ni un solo instante en apoyar a Justimon, volviendole a dar su energía como cuando lucharon contra el D-Reaper, hicieron un ataque combinado y ambos derrotaron a Milleniumon, esta vez para siempre, enmedio de una gran explosión de energía y una gran tormenta de arena.  
  
Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos chicos estaban tirados en la arena, con su respectivo digimon al lado, mas Rika con su muñeca izquierda aun sangrante. Ryo se había dado cuenta de la conexión entre ella y su digimon acompañante, un lazo que era aun mas grande que la amistad, como un pacto de sangre. Y era porque la carta roja era un pacto de sangre. El joven ojiazul se acerco como pudo a la chica, tomandola de la mano dañada, y con un trozo de su cazadora intentó parar la hemorragia. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, dandose cuenta de que tenía al motivo de su alegría al lado.  
  
- Ryo... yo quiero decir que...  
  
- Shh... no hables... descanza... - respondió el chico en voz baja, casi en un susurro - en cuanto te repongas te llevare a la tierra... no tienes porque decir nada...  
  
Ella junto lo que le quedaba de fuerza y logró ponerse medio sentada, mas echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryo, que tambien la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
// Don't close your eyes (No cierres los ojos)  
  
// God knows what lies behind them (Dios sabe lo que yace detrás de ellos)  
  
// Don't turn out the light (No apagues la luz)  
  
// Never sleep never die (Nunca duermas, nunca mueras)  
  
- No volvere a dejarte Rika... de eso puedes estar segura... - mencionó el en un pequeño susurro, para que los digimon no los escucharan - senti que te perdia...  
  
- Nunca vas a perderme... a menos de que me dejes caer de nuevo...  
  
**********  
  
Llore... snif.... snif... gracias por leerlo... espero que les haya gustado...  
  
Este fic es dedicado a Ryoki-sama, que es la que me obliga a escribir, y a Lince, la cual es uno de mis ejemplos a seguir.  
  
Espero sus reviews!!! 


End file.
